1. Field
The present technology relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an OLED display device and a method of manufacturing the same, which may inhibit the blistering of an insulating layer and the corrosion of a gate electrode.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, display devices are gradually becoming be superseded by portable thin flat panel displays (“FPD”s). Among the FPD's, the organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices or the inorganic light emitting diode (“ILED”) display devices have attracted much attention as advanced display devices, because the OLED's or ILED's have wide viewing angles, good contrast, and fast response speeds. In addition, an OLED display device having an emission layer (“EML”) formed of an organic material has a higher luminance, a higher driving voltage, and better response speed characteristics than an ILED device, and is capable of embodying various colors.
An OLED display device typically includes a cathode electrode and an anode electrode between which an organic EML is disposed. When a voltage is applied to the cathode and anode electrodes, the organic EML connected to the cathode and anode electrodes may emit visible light.
An OLED display device may include a plurality of thin layers, and a fine pattern having a desired shape may be formed in each of the thin layers. The formation of the fine pattern can involve a large number of processes. In this case, the fine pattern may be formed using various methods, mainly, by photolithography processes using a mask.
The photolithography processes may require fine control. Also, the formation of patterns using a mask may involve a plurality of operations, such as a photolithography forming operation, an exposure operation, a developing operation, and an etching operation. Therefore, as the number of operations of the photolithography process using the mask increases, processes for manufacturing an OLED display device may become complicated, a process time may be increased, and controlling the processes may become difficult, thus causing a lot of failures.
Furthermore, an OLED display device may include various electrodes formed using conductive thin layers. In this case, the electrical and emission characteristics of the OLED display device may be changed according to the electrical characteristics of the electrodes.